


Boruto's Pet Kitsune

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Animal Transformation, Furry, Hypnotism, Incest, Latex, Mild Gore, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Transformation, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story got Hammondcloy. Again, not a story I do often. This time, we have Boruto wanting a kitsune, but Naruto refuses to get one for him. So, rather than try to get one from his father, the young ninja decides to make his dad a kitsune instead.
Kudos: 14





	Boruto's Pet Kitsune

As the sound of wind whistling through the trees filled the air of the village of Konoha, a young blonde haired ninja made his way across the rooftops in the early morning with a smug grin on his face. He had been hounding his father, the seventh Hokage, if he could get a pet kitsune, but every time the idea was shot down without the older man even hearing his son out. Despite multiple failed attempts to sway the powerful ninja, Boruto had a feeling that the next time he asked, things were going to turn out a little differently.

When he arrived home, the young ninja knocked on the front door of his house, alerting his true self who was still up in his room that his father was on his way home. With everything in motion, the real Boruto smiled as he grabbed a parchment with a seal on it from his dresser, his shadow clone going up in a puff of smoke shortly after, so it wasn’t caught by Naruto. 

Knowing that the older man was going to be home soon, the half-dressed young boy then throwing the sheets off his bed and walking down to the kitchen area so he could catch his father before he left. As he came down the stairs, Boruto could already hear someone rummage for stuff in the kitchen. When he peaked his head in, he could clearly see his father looking through the cabinets, presumably looking for some ramen so he could just grab it and be on his way. unfortunately for the Hokage, he was going to be staying a little longer than he planned.

“Hey.” Boruto whispered from behind Naruto as he fully entered the kitchen.

Recognizing his own son’s voice, the older blonde stopped rummaging for a moment to greet his child back. “Oh, hey there Boruto. Sorry if I woke you. I’m just looking for a few things to grab before heading back to the office.” He said before continuing his search for some food.

“It’s fine, I was already up anyways.” Boruto replied nonchalantly as he walked a little further into the kitchen, the young boy pacing back and forth as he tried to think of something else to say before dropping the kitsune bomb on his dad. 

While Boruto tried to come up with something else to say to his father, the deafening sound of silence quickly filled the air with the occasional rustle coming from Boruto searching through the cupboards. After a few minutes of just standing there, the young ninja took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it.

“So dad, about that kitsune.” Boruto said, trying to lead up to the big question, but Naruto quickly put a stop to it before it even began.

“No.” The older man replied in an annoyed tone since this wasn’t the first time his son had asked about this. It was bad enough he was doing this now when he was in a rush, but to keep asking when he knows the outcome probably had to be the most frustrating part of it all.

Boruto wasn’t shocked at the response in the slightest, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. Getting on his knees, the young boy bowed down low to the ground, his arms outstretched, and his palms laid flat on the floor.

“Please! I promise I’ll look after him!” The blonde boy pleaded with his father, hoping that his passion would be enough to move the older man.

Sadly, all it did was make Naruto chuckle a bit, the older blonde thinking that it was actually quite funny just how desperate his son was to have a pet.

When Boruto didn’t hear anything else, he got in his hands and feet and looked directly at his father’s feet as if he were getting ready to strike.

“You asked for this!” The young ninja cried before dashing at his dad’s legs, slapping the parchment he grabbed from his desk early right onto the Hokage’s foot. Once it was in place, Boruto dashed behind the older man with a triumphant smile on his face.

“What have you done?” Naruto asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

“Let’s just say…” The blonde boy paused for a second before grabbing his father’s cloak. “You won’t be needing this anymore!”

Confused at what his son meant, Naruto looked down to confirm whether or not this was some horrible prank, and to his surprise it wasn’t.

“What have you done Boruto?” The older man asked once again as he watched a latex-like orange substance starting to secrete from the sealed paper, it’s rubbery embrace quickly grabbing a hold of Naruto as it started creeping its way further and further up his body.

“I told you I want a kitsune…and you’ll have to be it now!” The young boy explained as he threw the white cloak over his shoulder, turning around right after with a smile so he could enjoy the transformation the older man was going through.

“I am the Hokage! Your father! Remove this seal at once!” Naruto demanded with an outstretched hand, but with the deal now up to his ankles he was rendered incapable of moving, and therefore incapable of making any demands.

Boruto smirked. “Sorry dad, but there’s no going back now!” The young boy exclaimed as even more latex covered the blonde man.

While the transformation wasn’t complete though, Boruto walked over to a shelf and grabbed the headset and tape recorder that he had hidden away a few days ago. After grabbing a few tapes to go with it, the young ninja returned to his father just as the rubbery-like substance was just above Naruto’s waist.

“The seal will only make you look like one, so I’ve been working on a hypnosis tape, one that’ll make you think like one!” Boruto explained as he held the headphones up and put them on his dad.  
Once the device was in place, the young blonde took the recorder and put the first tape in before pressing play.

“Just relax and listen to this.” The young ninja calmly said as he held up the device and clicked the play button, causing Naruto to gulp in fear since he had been left totally powerless.

“I left some around the house to hedge my bets. Looks like I’ll need to go get em before I get anymore pets.” Boruto said to himself before leaving his father to transition into the kitsune the young boy had always dreamed of having while he went in search of the other tapes. He didn’t know when or where this was going to happen, so it was best to have a bunch scattered around the house so that when he did get the chance to put the seal on, the young boy would be able to complete the transformation no matter what. In addition, each other tapes were special in their own right, meaning that once the first tape was finished, Boruto was going to have to grab them anyways, so he might as well do it now since his father couldn’t do much about his situation anyways.

While the young boy was off gathering some more prerecorded tapes, Naruto did his best to fight off the hypnotic messages that were being streamed through his headset, but it was like the more he struggled, the more susceptible he became to its siren call.

Obeying Boruto makes me feel happy and horny. Every time I don’t obey him, I feel empty inside. He is my master and I love and live to obey him…The thought of not obeying him horrifies me. After all, he is my owner, master, God…

The recording continued to play out with messages about how Naruto lived to serve his son, that the young boy was his master and he was nothing more than his plaything. Just the thought of serving the blonde ninja was enough to make the older man’s dick rise and harden. No matter how much it grew though, it never broke free of the latex's hold.

A few minutes later and the tape had almost been completely played out while the suit almost totally covered Naruto’s body. By this point, not only did he look like the kitsune his son wanted, but he was starting to think like one too.

“I was never the Hokage, a human, nor his father, no did I have any life before this. The name Naruto doesn’t exist in my memory and I will forget it. My name is Naru, this is who I am. I am Boruto’s pet kitsune and that is all I have or will ever be…Obeying Boruto makes me feel happy and horny. Every time I don’t obey him, I feel empty inside…” The older man repeated to himself as the transformation finished, turning the once powerful Hokage of the hidden leaf into nothing more than a simply house pet who was in a constant state of heat.

“There, now that’s more like it.” Boruto said with a smile as he walked up to the newly transformed kitsune, giving its head a good petting before bending down to really show his new pet some love.

Not long after he showed his new pet some affection, Boruto quickly found himself thinking that he himself should be show some affection as well. He wasn’t thinking of having Naru pet him. Instead, he had a much better thought for how the kitsune could show its new master some love.

“Now then…” The young ninja paused as he pulled at the sides of his underwear and threw them aside, revealing to the transformed man the surprisingly impressive sword that was hidden underneath. “Naru, suck your master’s cock.” 

Without hesitation, the latex kitsune pounced on his owner and had him lying flat on the ground. Once his master was sufficiently pinned, Naru opened his maw and went down on his new master, vigorously sucking Boruto’s dick as his head bobbed up and down.

It was almost as if Naru had gone down on someone like this before, his movements so precise and well executed that it was hard to believe that the kitsune was once the 7th Hokage of the hidden leaf. Regardless of why or how Naru was so good at it, Boruto certainly wasn’t displeased by it.

Boruto moaned with pleasure as his former father sucked him off, the young ninja gripping the rug beneath him every time he felt even the slightest twinge in his dick. Before long, his moans turned into orgasmic screams as he blasted a load of white hot sticky liquid into the back of his pet’s throat.

“Oh yeah, that’s the stuff. Good boy Naru.” Boruto said to the latex kitsune before giving it a few pats on the head. “Now how about I get dressed and we go out to the park to show you off to the village.”

Practically jumping six feet in the air at the suggestion, Naru wagged his tails and already bolted for the door before Boruto even got his pants back on. It was actually quite entertaining, so he wasn’t going to reprimand the kitsune for his rambunctious behavior. However, the young boy was going to make him wait a little longer, deciding that he might as well shower and get properly dressed if he was going to take the excited kitsune out for a stroll.

About an hour later, the pair arrived in Konaha park where there was already quite a few people out and about, some even with pets of their own. It was fine and dandy to just parade the transformed man around with his privates hanging out, but Boruto wanted to be a little flashier.

“Beg!” Boruto commanded at Naru.

Doing as he was told, the kitsune got on his hind legs and stood up like a person, taking it’s front legs and pulling them inwards before letting out a bark. At the same time, his dick still managed to stay as upright as ever. It’s sheer size was more than enough for a couple of concerned parents to cover their children’s eyes.

“Jump!”

Like before, the kitsune did exactly what it was told, jumping off the ground and pouncing forward a few feet.

“Roll over!” Boruto said as his pet was currently in midair.

The second that Naru landed on the ground, he carried out his master’s will and rolled over. It was so seamless that it managed to garner some attention from onlookers, a few oos and ahs resounding from a couple of people. However, Boruto wasn’t finished just yet.

“Fetch!” The blonde boy shouted as he tossed a ball halfway across the park just before the roll had ended.

Without hesitation, the kitsune dashed for the round object, running at such a speed that it was almost impossible for the regular person to keep up with. Even as a latex kitsune, it seemed that the Hokage managed to retain his skills from when he was once a person. Of course, instead of using those skills to help and protect others, they were now put to use as entertainment for Boruto and anyone else he wanted to show off to.

It wasn’t long before Naru returned with the ball in his mouth, his approach becoming much slower the closer he got to his master until it was nothing more than a light stroll.

“Good boy, Naru!” Boruto praised the orange kitsune, taking the ball back from Naru and giving him some belly rubs right after to show how satisfied he was with his pet’s responsiveness.

For the next few hours, all Boruto did was play with Naru, either having him do tricks for others or watch him roam around and play with the other animals. On occasion, the young boy would take his pet over to the restrooms for a little release now and then, but that was only when he was alone.

Eventually, it started to get a little late, so Boruto figured that it was about time he headed back so that he could show his mom and sister his new pet since they wouldn’t remember him anyways.

When the pair arrived back home, it was nearly sunset and Boruto was absolutely beat from such an eventful day. Thankfully, not only did the seal affect the villagers perception of his father, but it also meant that when he brought his former father inside, his mother and sister weren’t going to think twice about it.

“Mom, Himawari! I’m ho-.” The young blonde started to say, only to find a lump in his throat when he saw his mom and his younger sister already waiting at the door for him. The only problem was that both of them looked like kitsune’s, just like his dad. The only difference between the three were their colors with Hinata being Violet and white while Himawari was violet with yellow.

Still unbelievably horny, Naru pounced onto his former wife and started plowing her from behind while Himawari watched and Boruto freaked out.

“Oh no! I thought I used all the tapes!” The young boy shouted, scared that his whole planned was ruined now that not only the rest of his family were turned, but it seemed like his father wasn’t properly hypnotized either.

Unfortunately, in his panic, Boruto managed to bump into a shelf and knock a seal onto himself. By the time he realized it, the seal was already working on transforming him into a kitsune just like the rest of his family.

Now even more panicked, he bumped into the shelf again, only this time falling onto the ground while a headset and tape recorder fell onto his head, forcing him to listen to the recordings that he had made for his dad so that he too would be an obedient kitsune. This tape, however, was special.

Not only did it make Boruto forget any semblance of who he is and was, the recording also turned him into the alpha, the leader of the pack. It was a subtle change, but it was enough for the other three to realize who was in charge the instant the transformation was completed.

eling much more submissive with the presence of the alpha, Naru stopped humping his wife and laid down on the floor along with the other two, almost as if they were bowing to the yellow and black kitsune.

After the little ceremony was concluded, the four kitsune ran out of the house and out of the village with Boruto leading the pack to a secluded cave far away from the village walls.

The second the family was in the cave, their instincts kicked in, and before long, there was a kitsune orgy with the former young ninja mating with all three of his family members in rapid succession, shooting his load into them and impregnating all three on the spot.

Several months had passed since the entire Uzumaki family had become Kitsunes. No one had come looking for them due to the effects of the seal. Not a single living soul remembered who Boruto was, or even his family. It was almost like none of them had ever existed.  
But while their human lives were over, their animal ones had only just begun. Each one bore a litter of six latex kitsune, none of them actually flesh and blood, however. It was only due to the power of the seals that these creatures bore some resemblance of life, but for the family, that was more than enough for them

Before they could all truly become one giant family though, there was one last thing that their alpha needed to do before they could officially become a pack, and that was to mark each one of them individually with his white hot sexual juices.

One by one, each kitsune was practically doused in a shower of sticky liquid, Boruto shooting off loads left and right without wavering in the slightest. When they were all marked as his, he let out a loud howl that resounded in the cave and the surrounding forest, and it wasn’t too long after that his family joined in along with their pups. With that, the family had solidified their status as beasts. Never again would they become humans, but instead live out the rest of their days living together as a happy and horny family, and that was all they could have ever asked for.


End file.
